Any subject matter discussed herein should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art.
Structured Query Language (SQL) is a programming language for managing data stored in relational databases. SQL consists of a data definition language and a data manipulation language. The scope of SQL includes data insert, query, update and delete, schema creation and modification, and data access control.
Some database applications are as well suited for SQL databases, for example, real-time decision making based on dynamic events (e.g., trends, fraud detection, enterprise security, inventory controls). Thus, Non (or Not Only) SQL databases exist. These different database architectures have associated advantages and disadvantages. There may be situations in which support of both database types and/or a merger of database functionality/interfaces may be beneficial.